Dark Angel and Harry Potter: A new Begining
by hphotshot
Summary: After causing the Dursleys, too much trouble he is given away and trained to live and be known as a transgenic. This is a Harry Potter and a Dark Angel fan fiction. Tell you friends.
1. A new life begins

**I decided to start this story, while I am waiting for my beta reader to finish my other story. Dark Angel: 452 or Max, is not complete, and will not be abandoned. I hope you enjoy this one as much as that one. This one is a crossover between Harry Potter and Dark Angel. I hope you like it.**

"Talking"

'thinking' 

/parseltongue/ 

:Military Hand Motions: 

_Dark Angel and Harry Potter_

_Presents_

A New Beginning

Harry Potter, also known as the-boy-who-lived, also known as The Chosen One, was currently sitting in his room. Or what he thought was his room. A little cupboard in Surrey, London. This boy was not normal, not normal at all. Some would say that he was just a little horror. A freak, who doesn't deserve to live. Others might say, what a lovely boy. Always active.

But there was always a reason for him being active. He was a runner. But what was he running from? His cousin. His stupid big, fat, pig of a cousin…Dudley Dursley. For Harry Potter lived with his Aunt and Uncle. But why, may you ask. His parents were killed. Murdered in cold blood, by none other than Lord Voldemort.

(I sincerely hope that since you are reading this that you know who HE is, if you don't go read the Harry Potter series)

But that is not the only person who picked on him. No…his Aunt and Uncle did everything to make his life a living hell. He was different…way different. He ran too fast for his age, and was smart as hell. And at other times he 'made' things happen. Like the time his teacher was yelling at him for not doing his homework, her tongue inflated to three times its size. But the last thing he had done broke the Dursleys.

"How dare you, you little freak!" yelled his Uncle.

"I mean to, I swear. I was scared." Whimpered the young boy.

"I don't give a flyin' fuck. You will go to your cupboard. Do not come out until you are called, do you understand me."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"I AM NOT YOUR BLASTED UNCLE, FREAK."

"Yes, sir," he creaked.

The boy was thrown into the cupboard, and it was locked.

"Petunia, what are we going to do. You went to that, that, school. Surely there is something we could do."

"Well," said Petunia, as she pulled out her wand, (she went to Durmstang, at least in my story). "Don't you have a friend. Damn…what was his name. The guy who does Genetic Engineering."

"Who, Lydecker?"

"Yes. He can take him, for a price of course. Then I can do the Fidalius Charm. (I don't think I spelled it right, oh well)

"Yes, that would work. I'll call him right now."

The overly large man, walked into the living room, and dialed a number.

"Lydecker here."

"Hello Don ol' pal."

"Who the hell is this?"

"It's me Vernon Dursley."

"Hello Vernon. How are things going?"

"Pretty well. But as you know I usually do not call for social reasons."

"Of course. What do you want this time."

"Ten thousand dollars, American."

"This had better be pretty good, Vernon."

"I have a wizard."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. Word around the Service is that you are into Genetic Engineering. Well if you take this Boy, to wherever you do your stuff. He can make a big difference. A wizard."

"How do you know all this."

"Because my wife is a witch. A metamorphmagus if I am not mistaken. She has already confirmed that he is a powerful wizard. He can already do magic."

"I'll get back to you in two days Vernon. I need to talk to the scienctists about it."

"Very well."

"Talk to you later then."

"Good bye."

The huge man hung up. He walked back into the kitchen.

"Okay Petunia. Everything is all set up. Now can you cast the charm?"

"Of course."

"Good. Before that is done, I think that…Harry," he said this in a strained voice, "will need a little education. I need you to cram all of your knowledge of magic into his brain. He will not be using a wand at all, so get to it. And remember Petunia, I own you."

"But I…"

SLAP.

"Just do as I say, freak."

"Of course, Vernon."

* * *

Donald Lydecker. A name that was feared throughout the complex…was stumped. He continued walking toward the Genetics Lab, while pondering the conversation that he had just went through.

'_A wizard. I heard the rumors, but always thought that they were just a myth. If could get that kid to be made into a Transgenic, he could be the first of Millions. Sure my kids are good, but a real wizard. He could turn invisible, and well…more.' _

He walked into the lab to see one of his kids arm broken.

"Hurry up with that Jugson. I need you over here now."

"Sir, yes, sir."

He finished quickly and made his over to him.

"Sir?" he asked.

"I need to know if you can make a Transgenic, a X-series transgenic to someone who is already alive."

"Yeah I can, but I thought that you didn't want to do those anymore, sir."

"Yes, but this boy is special. He is a wizard."

"Very funny sir."

"This is no joke Jugson. He is a wand waving wizard. He will he here tomorrow. Make all the preparation. Get Psy-Ops ready, for a hard one."

With that he walked out. He got out his cell phone and dialed Vernon.

"Hello," said the voice on the other end.

"Its me Lydecker."

"Made up your mind."

"Yes. Will do it. Here are the cordinations. Have you wife meet me there in a.s.a.p."

"Hold on…Petunia," the voice was heard over the phone, "can fast can you do that?"

"It is already done Vernon. Good I want you to take the boy to him right now."

"Yes Vernon I can apparate there now. What is the location?"

The man told him where he was and with a loud crack, heard over the phone, and another crack, Lydecker got his first look at the child.

'_This is going to work out perfectly. He will be the newest addition to the X-5 Transgenics. His designation will be XW-5 549.'_

Little did he know that this would be the only one.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. If you could please review, and tell me what you think. Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue? Or just stick to my other fic? Please tell me. **


	2. A new designation

**I decided to start this story, while I am waiting for my beta reader to finish my other story. Dark Angel: 452 or Max, is not complete, and will not be abandoned. I hope you enjoy this one as much as that one. This one is a crossover between Harry Potter and Dark Angel. I hope you like it.**

"Talking"

'thinking'

/parseltongue/

:Military Hand Motions:

_Dark Angel and Harry Potter_

_Presents_

A New Beginning

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hello, Mr. Lydecker," said Petunia.

"Ahhh, Mrs. Dursley. So this is the wizard?"

"Yes. His name is Harry Potter."

"His name is not important.'

She looked at him quizzically.

"But this one is. He is 'famous' in the wizarding world, and those who will want him back when he turns eleven will come looking for him."

"But they will not find him. They will find something else completely."

"Fine. Do as you will with the boy. Here are my old school books, along with other things that might be of use to the boy. He will need a wand, as soon as possible so he can practice."

"Here is the ten thousand dollars. I bid you good day."

She gave the boy to him, and appartated with a loud crack.

'_Finally that bitch is gone. Now to take care of business.'_

He walked into the compound to where some of the X-5's were training. Being only three years old and the only successful of the X-Series, he could not really send them on a mission. But he would leave that up to 549, when he got a little older.

The older man found his way into the lab, and deposited the boy there.

"Here he is, Jugson."

"Sir?"

"The wizard, Jugson, the god damn wizard."

"Oh yes, sir. What kind of Transgenic do you want him too be."

"I want him to be known as XW-5 549. He will have cat, shark, and a little bit of bird in there as well."

"Cat and bird, sir. That is unheard of."

"Yes it is, but he is a wizard. I expect that he should heal faster."

"I'll get right on it, sir."

"Good, after that is complete send him to psy-op. 6 months. Then I want him every three days to be trained in private. After that six months is up, he will be realesed. He should be up to the other X-5's by then."

"Sir, yes, sir."

With that, he walked out, and into his office. He pulled the intercom nearer to him, pressed the buttoned and started to speak.

"ATTENTION. X-5 UNIT TWO WILL REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY."

He turned it off, and got the file ready to hand over. Soon he heard boots stomping toward him. And finally there was a knock at the door.

"Enter, Unit 2"

14 kids came in. Not one over the age of five. But all of them trained to be smarter than any human, and new some self-defense. They lined up from C.O and S.I.C. to last, and saluted him.

"At ease."

He watched as his children quickly did as ordered, without a change to the face.

"We have come up on something new. It is called a wizard. He will be transferred to your unit in 6 months. He is not a regular transgenic. He can do magic."

"Permission to speak, sir."

He looked over at the soldier who spoke.

'_Ahh, 599, well lets see what you have to say, you do show some promise.'_

"Permission granted."

"What is the purpose of magic, sir. Surely we do not need another in our fa…unit, sir. Magic, is it a new type of weapon, surely we can use it, sir."

'_Sometimes I forget how little you know.'_

"Well 599, magic is something that cannot be used by ones such as ourselves. Magic is flying, turning something into something else. If 549 wished, with practice he could turn the enemy into a frog."

They flinched. Something that he would not allow.

"ATTENTION. You will report back to training. Dismissed. 599 and 766 stay behind."

They snapped to attention, saluted him, and walked out.

"You two. This unit is one of the best. Keep it up. When this new transgenic comes in. Treat 549 as you would any other in your family."

Fear crossed their eyes.

"Do you really think me this stupid, Zack, Eva. 599 report to training, Eva you too. Dismissed."

They all but ran out of the room.

The older man, brought out the bag, of the wizarding stuff, and looked at it. He opened the first book, and started to read, and take notes.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. If you could please review, and tell me what you think. Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue? Or just stick to my other fic? Please tell me. **

**Iridesecent Twilight: **Thank you for the review. No pressure. None at all. Just do it at your leasure, so I can get this fic going.

**SissySara88: **Thank you for the review. Glad you liked the first chapter, and hope you enjoyed this one as well.

**Hphotshot5: **Thank you for the review. Yes…finally you are my first reviewer. Now get off the phone so I can upload it, you idiot.


	3. 549 here

**I decided to start this story, while I am waiting for my beta reader to finish my other story. Dark Angel: 452 or Max, is not complete, and will not be abandoned. I hope you enjoy this one as much as that one. This one is a crossover between Harry Potter and Dark Angel. I hope you like it.**

"Talking"

'thinking'

/parseltongue/

:Military Hand Motions:

_Dark Angel and Harry Potter_

_Presents_

A New Beginning

**CHAPTER 3**

'_Finally,'_ thought the lab technician, '_this boy has complicated d.n.a. But it was worth it.'_

The man looked down at the boy and saw his short-cropped black hair, with a barcode on his neck. The only thing that differed him from the other Transgenics was his scar that they couldn't seem to get rid of.

"Get up, 549."

"Who are you?" asked the boy, "Where is Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia? I wanna go home…"

The man looked at the boy, and direction two trainers near him to come over.

"He is to report to psy-ops, for docterination."

"Don't you mean re-indoctrination?" asked the trainer.

"No. This one is fresh from the outside. I think Lydecker is holding a meeting on this one. Dismissed."

They grabbed the kid, and made their way toward Phys-ops. But it was not an easy take. The kid almost got lose, so they finally had to knock him out. They brought him in, and strapped him to the chair. A laser went on, and then the screaming started.

'_Damn,' _thought Lydecker, '_I didn't know that these kind of dangers were out there. He is going to be a great asset. Yes he will. Time to go to psy-ops and see how our little wizard is doing. Yes, he will learn._

He got out of his chair, and walked down to the laboratory, where the screaming could be heard, from outside the door. He could here a psy-op soldier, talking to him, as the laser machine could be heard buzzing.

"You are a soldier, a Manticore soldier. You are loyal to Manticore and only to Manticore. You have a duty to Manticore, obey Manticore. Discipline, Duty, Obedience, Family. You are XW-5 549."

Images flashed before his eyes. He saw what he was supposed to do. But something inside him made him stop.

"Noooooooooo, mummy…leave her alone…'

Lydecker made his way in.

"What seems to be the problem 489?"

"He doesn't seem to want to cooperate, sir. Nothing is working, we have put this on 5000 power level and nothing."

"Very well. Put it too level 25,000. That should give him a shock. In two days we shall see how he fairs in the Tank. After that if he still hasn't come around, put him in 'The Chair'."

"Sir, 'The Chair'. Isn't that a little too much, for a three year old boy."

"He is not a boy. He is a Transgenic. As such, treat him like one 489."

"Sir, yes, sir."

And so the pain continued. For a week.

Finally the week was up and she stopped the laser and the images, and started to talk to him. He looked at her, with pain in his eyes.

"Come on little one. Just stop being so strong."

Lydecker made his way in. He looked at the little kid and said…

"ATTENTION."

The boy looked at him with those green eyes, with tears rolling down his face.

"Who are you?"

"489, give him the chair."

"Sir, yes, sir."

She grabbed the young boy by the ear, and drug him to the chair, and layed him on it. She strapped him down, and put little suction cups onto his body.

"On your command, sir."

"Do it."

'_Come on, you little monster. You can do it. Just brake, so the training can start.'_

He started to scream and his eyes rolled back. He quickly went up and checked his pulse. It was still beating fine.

'_I better call Vernon.'_

"489 keep it going till I come back."

"Sir, yes, sir."

He walked out of the room and into his office. Picking up the phone he quickly dialed the number.

"Hello," answered a female voice.

"Petunia Dursley."

"This is she, who is this."

"It's Lydecker."

"What do you want?"

"Does the boy have any protection charms on him?"

"He might. I can come and check if you want."

"Yes, apparate into my office…NOW."

"Of course."

And with a crack she disappeared and reappeared in front of him.

"Hello again. Come with me. I am going to need you to take off the charm, and then do a memory charm also."

"Fine, where is he."

"This way. Here is another five thousand, to keep your mouth shut."

He led the way to the Psy-ops lab.

"489 stop."

"Sir, yes, sir."

She flipped the switch, and the screaming stopped. The little boy's eyes flicked open, and he cried out.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm so sorry, I won't do it again, please. I wanna go home."

"Quiet little one," she whispered, "if it were up to me you would, but I have my orders.

She lifted her wand and said in a clear voice…

"Finite Incantatem"

A bright blue light flew from her wand, and hit the boy. He started to tremble and a pink and purple light flew from his body.

"There, that was the protection charms on him, as well as the tracing charms. Now 'obliviate'."

A yellow light came out and hit him.

"Okay Lydecker do your stuff."

"489 do it."

She started to whisper in his ear, and a piercing scream came from him. The women left, and all that was there was screaming, and pain. For two hours straight. Finally it stopped. Lydecker looked at him with tired eyes.

"ATTENTION."

He stood up quickly.

"State your designation."

"549"

"Good. Okay 489 he is yours. I expect him to be ready like the other X5's in 6 months. See you then."

He turned around and walked away.

'_Now that I have that done, time to go finish reading all about the wizarding world.'_

**Thank you for reading this chapter. If you could please review, and tell me what you think. Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue? Or just stick to my other fic? Please tell me.**

**Iridesecent Twilight: **Thank you for the review. Here is the next chapter. Hope you liked it.


	4. Some water please

**I decided to start this story, while I am waiting for my beta reader to finish my other story. Dark Angel: 452 or Max, is not complete, and will not be abandoned. I hope you enjoy this one as much as that one. This one is a crossover between Harry Potter and Dark Angel. I hope you like it.**

"Talking"

'thinking'

/parseltongue/

:Military Hand Motions:

_Dark Angel and Harry Potter_

_Presents_

A New Beginning

**CHAPTER 4**

'_It has definitely been a long day,'_ thought an old man.

But this man was different than most. He was close to one hundred and fifty years of age. He wore long purple robes, and had half-moon glasses, and a beard that rivaled most. This mans name was Albus Wulfric Percivial BrianDumbledore. He was just sitting down to rest in his office, when a chime rang, and a puff of smoke was let out of his wall.

He ran over to the wall, and pulled out his wand. He tapped the wall three times, and it opened to reveal a chamber. He looked around at saw that one of the chimes was ringing, and smoke was coming from it.

'_Damn it. The Dursleys protection has fell.'_

He walked out of the room, and through some powder into the raging fire.

"Severus Snape," he called.

An ugly mans face appeared in the fire.

"Headmaster, what is the meaning of this?" he asked irritably.

"The wards around Potters house have fallen. Go see what the problem is Severus."

"Can't McGonagall go, sir?"

"No Severus. You remember our deal. Or is it Azkaban for you?"

"No sir. No problem at all. I'm on my way."

His head disappeared.

'_Damn Potter brat. Damn Dumbledore, he so needs to die.'_

The sallow skinned man, walked out of the huge castle, and apparated once he was out of the anti-apparation fields. With a small pop he disappeared.

* * *

A little boy stared in front of him his eyes forward. A voice yelling at him.

"State your designation!"

"XW5- 549, sir."

"549 get in the tank."

"Sir, yes, sir."

He jumped into the tank and swam to the bottom, attaching the chain to the hook. He swam in place under the water holding his break.

10 seconds went by.

40 seconds went by.

1 minute went by.

2 minutes and thirty seconds went by.

3 minutes went by.

The boy still not struggling against the rope, looked up at the Trainer. The Trainer pressed a button, and the boy was released.

"549."

"Yes, sir."

"How much longer could you have lasted?"

"I do not know sir. But I was not straining in the least."

"Very good. Report to Lecture Room 5."

"Sir, yes, sir." The young boy saluted, then walked out.

* * *

With another small pop, the man appeared next to an empty lot. He frowned. With a wave of his wand, and a muttered incantation, a blue dome appeared.

"Damn," he muttered.

And with one more small pop he disappeared again, to reappear, and walk to the Headmasters office.

'_He will not be happy. No he will not.'_

He continued to his boss's office.

'_Boss? More like Master.'_

"Come in, Severus."

'_Damn him. How does he know that it is me? Keep calm Sev. You can do this.'_

"Report."

"Headmaster, the house is no longer there. I suspect that the fidelius charm was used, to hide them."

"Be that as it may. Mr. Potter is no longer with them. You are dismissed Severus."

With a bow of the head, the over grown bat left the ageing mans sight.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. If you could please review, and tell me what you think. Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue? Or just stick to my other fic? Please tell me.**

**Darknight3030: **Thank you for the review. Since Petunia cast the Fidelius Charm, there house cannot be found, so the Order will not know where they are. But do not worry, they will find Harry. And since Petunia took the Charms off him, the order was alerted, but cannot find either of them at this point in time…or will they? So I guess the question is now, will Harry get a letter, or will he not?

**Iridescent Twilight: **Thank you for the review. He will have as much personality, as any Transgenic will have once they have come out of 6 months in Psy-ops. But then the question will be about Occlumency. However; since Petunia is a witch, there are other kinds of torture, aren't there.

**Lady Marauder: **Thank you for the review. I haven't decided whether there is going to be a 09 escape yet or not. There probably will be, but not with Unit 2. It is up to the readers.

**Sissy-Sara88:** Thank you for the review. I hope you continue to enjoy.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. NOW SHOULD 549/HARRY GO TO HOGWARTS AS A FIRST YEAR OR LATER ON. IT IS UP TO YOU. AND DO YOU WANT HIM TO ESCAPE OR NOT. I CAN DO IT EITHER WAY.

ALSO WHEN I GET 5 FLAMES, I WILL BE ONLY EXCEPTING LOGIN REVIEWS. SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS NOT TO FLAME ME. ONE MORE THING, ONCE I GET 25 REVIEWS EVERYONE GETS TO ASK ONE QUESTION. THE QUESTION HAS TO BE ASKED BEFORE I G ET 25 MORE REVIEWS. SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ.


	5. Meeting Family

**I decided to start this story, while I am waiting for my beta reader to finish my other story. Dark Angel: 452 or Max, is not complete, and will not be abandoned. I hope you enjoy this one as much as that one. This one is a crossover between Harry Potter and Dark Angel. I hope you like it.**

"Talking"

'thinking'

/parseltongue/

:Military Hand Motions:

_Dark Angel and Harry Potter_

_Presents_

A New Beginning

**CHAPTER 5**

'_I can't believe how good this worked out.' _

Six months had passed since Manticore received their first and last wizard. His training had been a success, and he was now ready to join his unit.

A man with grey hair walked along the hallways, of his facility, leading him down towards the psy-ops lab. He walked in to see the young Transgenic, standing at attention. He continued towards the Trainer, who was standing to the side, watching him.

"Green," he called.

"Sir?"

"How long has he been standing at attention?"

"He has been standing like that for five hours, sir."

"Five hours?"

"Yes, sir."

"And why, pray tell, did you order him too do so?"

"He did it on his own, sir."

"Very well."

He walked towards the boy, whose expressionless face had no fear. He suddenly flew his hand up and saluted him.

"549."

"Sir, yes, sir." He yelled out, surprising the aged man.

"Why are you at attention, if not ordered to do so."

"Sir. A soldier is always ready for the unpredictable. Since there was no training, and I was released from Psy-ops, I stand at attention, for endurance training, sir."

He raised his eyebrows.

"At ease, soldier."

He relaxed, but the blank face did not change.

"549, you have been successfully trained, and will join your new unit. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

It was a well-known fact that Unit 2 was one of the best Units, except for a few of the Transgenics, but they would no doubt become med's out on the field. The young boy walked towards his new Unit, only being 9:00 at night, and no night training happening, he opened the door.

* * *

'_Harry, where have you gone too,'_ thought the old man, _'you have to come to Hogwarts. Wherever you are, cannot be better than the Muggles,'_ he said with distain, '_and when the owl is sent, we will find you, and you will be under my thumb once more.'_

A phoenix looked at the aged Headmaster, and slowly shook his head, before taking off, to look for his lunch.

* * *

The kid looked around, seeing faces of his fellow soldiers. One of the boys stepped up, looking only a little older than him.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

The boy looked forward, and answered.

"A Manticore soldier, like yourself."

He looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing in here, soldier."

"I have been assigned to Unit 2."

"Bull-shit," he said.

"Where?" asked the young kid?

He looked at him and laughed.

"State your designation."

"XW-5 549."

"The wizard. Hey guys over here!" he yelled.

"The other members of the Unit made there way over."

"What's up 417?"

"He's here."

"Whose here?" asked, what seemed to be the leader.

"The wizard, sir."

They all gasped in excitement.

"Where…where is he," he asked.

"Right behind you, sir."

He turned around and smiled.

"Hello, 549. I am…"

"599. Yes I know."

"But…how?'"

"During my stay in Psy-ops, I was given all the information about every body in Manticore. I know about all of you."

"That's cool," said 493.

"Yes…cool, 493." He responded. "Don't we have training in the morning, sir?" He said while looking at 599.

The X-5 stared at him.

"Yes we do."

"Then shouldn't we bunk down?"

"Yes we should." He looked around at the others, standing and staring at him.

599 sighed. "Looks like we are staying up."

"That is against protocol, sir."

"Yes, I know. But the Unit wants to get to know you, it seems."

"There is nothing to get to know, sir. I am a wizard, and a transgenic soldier, with cat, shark, and bird D.N.A. in me."

They stared at him, and finally shook their heads.

"Ummmmm, cool."

"Okay Unit 2 bunk down, we have a early day tomorrow, starting with the Tank, so be sure to get some rest. 210, 452, and 549, keep it down."

With that he went to bed.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. If you could please review, and tell me what you think. Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue? Or just stick to my other fic? Please tell me.**

**Cilou: **Thank you for the review. Thank you for your opinions. I think I have it decided, but not totally sure yet. Also if you want to be in my story, I need a designation, how your character will look like, and a name.

**Lady Marauder: **Thank you for the review. I think I have it decided, but not totally sure yet. Also if you want to be in my story, I need a designation, how your character will look like, and a name.

**Lydecker Wanna-B: **Thank you for the review. I think you might be surprised with what I have planned. Also if you want to be in my story, I need a designation, how your character will look like, and a name.

SPOILER FOR BOOK 6

**Iridescent Twilight:** Thank you for the review. I also hate Dumbledore, but I really don't think he should have died, by Snape.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. NOW SHOULD 549/HARRY GO TO HOGWARTS AS A FIRST YEAR OR LATER ON. IT IS UP TO YOU. AND DO YOU WANT HIM TO ESCAPE OR NOT. I CAN DO IT EITHER WAY.

ALSO WHEN I GET 5 FLAMES, I WILL BE ONLY EXCEPTING LOGIN REVIEWS. SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS NOT TO FLAME ME. ONE MORE THING, ONCE I GET 25 REVIEWS EVERYONE GETS TO ASK ONE QUESTION. THE QUESTION HAS TO BE ASKED BEFORE I G ET 25 MORE REVIEWS. SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ.


	6. Magic and an Aunt

**I decided to start this story, while I am waiting for my beta reader to finish my other story. Dark Angel: 452 or Max, is not complete, and will not be abandoned. I hope you enjoy this one as much as that one. This one is a crossover between Harry Potter and Dark Angel. I hope you like it.**

"Talking"

'thinking'

/parseltongue/

:Military Hand Motions:

_Dark Angel and Harry Potter_

_Presents_

A New Beginning

**CHAPTER 6**

Seven years had passed since he had gotten out of Psy-ops, and the young boy with the short-cropped hair had changed. The young Transgenic now stood at five feet and seven inches, and his blazing green eyes and gotten brighter. He along with most of his unit was among the best fighter of the facility.

"Unit 2." Called someone from the side.

All fifteen of them looked up from their breakfast, and stared at the Trainer.

"Unit 2, testing in the Tank, NOW."

They all stood up, and walked out of the room. At ten years old, they have progressed as well as they had been expected. One by one they walked into the tank, after taking a deep breath and chaining themselves to the bottom, they waited. As usual 417 was the first, and three minutes and thirty seconds. He was released.

"417 do better next time. Obstacle course 8."

"Sir, yes, sir." He saluted and ran off.

One by one, they ran out of breath, and were released, and were set a course to complete. Soon only 599, 452, and 549 were left. Finally they were released.

"You three." He pointed at them.

"How much longer could you have gone?" He asked looking at the stopwatch, seeing it at ten minutes.

"Not long, sir," said 452, "Maybe thirty more seconds or so."

"Good 452. Obstacle course 15."

'_15! That by far is one of the easiest. Better blaze, before he changes his mind.' _

"Sir, yes, sir." She saluted and went off.

"599?"

"Same sir."

"Same course, go on."

He saluted and ran off.

"And you 549? I am assuming the same. That will be obstacle course…"

"Sir," he interrupted, "I was just starting to fill a slight strain. I could have gone for much longer. Twenty minutes at least."

"Really. The Colonel will have to be informed. No training today. Go back to your barracks."

He smiled. "Sir, yes, sir. Thank you sir."

The Trainer smiled back. "Just go 549."

He ran off.

A knock on the door and a mumbled "Come in" was heard.

"What do you want Miller?"

"Sir, I had Unit 2 in the tank, as ordered, sir."

"And, did they improve?"

"Not really sir. As usual 417 were done pretty quickly."

"Yes, he does seem not that good for a soldier or recon. He will be training as a field med. put him in the proper class."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, sir. X-5, 599 and 452, lasted ten minutes."

"Really. Good, give them one day off, and give them one chocolate bar each."

"Yes, sir."

"Is that all Miller?"

"No sir. XW-5 549 also lasted ten, but when asked how much longer he could have last, he said at least twenty."

"Really. Very well, give him two days off, and have him report to by office a.s.a.p."

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

He nodded at him, and walked out.

'_So 549, this is going very well. I think it may be time to start your other training. This accidental magic is getting out of hand,'_ he stated as he remember when Green had called him a freak, then he scream out in pain for five minutes, that had earned him solitary, '_although he did deserve it. Time to call Petunia.'_

He dialed the number and waited for it to answer.

"What." Said the voice.

"This is Lydecker. I need to speak with Petunia."

"And who the fuck are you?"

"Just get me your mother, brat."

"Fine," he said.

The young fat boy walked to get his mother. The old man heard on the phone, a whining noise.

"Mama, there is a man asking for you. Who is it, mommy? I don't want him to talk to you. He call me na- na- names?" He cried

"That's okay, baby. Who was it Dinky-diddidums?"

Hearing that name, he snorted.

"He said his name was Lydecker. Who is that mommy?"

"Go up to your room, Dudley."

"But mum…"

"No, go up there now."

"Fine," he huffed.

"This is Petunia."

"Hello, Petunia."

"What do you want Lydecker."

"It is time for his magical training."

"I can't…what about Vernon."

"Don't worry about him. If he gives you any trouble, I'll take care of it."

"What do you want me to do?"

"He will need a wand, and he will be starting on low-scale mission pretty soon. He needs magical training, immediatly. You will of course be paid. But I warn you; he is not the little boy you once knew. He is a soldier, a Transgenic, so treat him like one. Apparate here a.s.a.p."

There was a knock at his door.

"See you soon."

He hung up.

"Come in."

The ten year old walked in. "Sir, XW-5 549, reporting for duty sir."

Not long after he finished his sentence a popping sound was heard. He looked around and saw a woman with a long neck. He used his speed and power to run over to her, flipped her to the floor, and had his knee to her neck within seconds.

"549. Release her."

"But, sir…"

His eyes hardened.

"What was that 549, I believe I told you to release her?"

He nodded, "Sir, yes, sir."

His hold on her loosened, and he snapped to attention.

"What is the meaning on this Lydecker? Who is that?"

"You can't recognize him, can you Petunia?"

She looked at him, and her eyes widened. The bright green eyes, the hair.

"Harry…"

"No Petunia. This is 549." He looked at the boy and said clearly. "549 this is a new trainer. You were told that you were a wizard, this person is going to teach you magic."

He stood at attention. "Ma'am, thank you, ma'am."

She stared at him in shock.

"Report to lecture hall 5, 549."

"Sir, yes, sir." He saluted and walked out the room, without sparing her a second glance.

"Come, I will show you to the lecture hall."

As they were walking he engaged her in conversation.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. If you could please review, and tell me what you think. Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue? Or just stick to my other fic? Please tell me.**

**Iridescent Twilight: **Thank you for the review. I believe the same about Snape, but will Harry realize that in time.

**Vuzznut: **Thank you for the review. A first time reviewer. Keep on reviewing and remember to tell your friends.

**Sissy-Sara88: **Thank you for the review. Harry will be obedient for a little bit, but once he gets to Hogwarts things will change.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. NOW SHOULD 549/HARRY GO TO HOGWARTS AS A FIRST YEAR OR LATER ON. IT IS UP TO YOU. AND DO YOU WANT HIM TO ESCAPE OR NOT. I CAN DO IT EITHER WAY.

ALSO WHEN I GET 5 FLAMES, I WILL BE ONLY EXCEPTING LOGIN REVIEWS. SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS NOT TO FLAME ME. ONE MORE THING, ONCE I GET 25 REVIEWS EVERYONE GETS TO ASK ONE QUESTION. THE QUESTION HAS TO BE ASKED BEFORE I G ET 25 MORE REVIEWS. SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ.


	7. An Aunt or an Auror

**I decided to start this story, while I am waiting for my beta reader to finish my other story. Dark Angel: 452 or Max, is not complete, and will not be abandoned. I hope you enjoy this one as much as that one. This one is a crossover between Harry Potter and Dark Angel. I hope you like it.**

"Talking"

'thinking'

/parseltongue/

:Military Hand Motions:

**I THINK I MIGHT HAVE MADE A MISTAKE, THE YEAR IS NOW 2009 AND THEY ARE TEN YEARS OLD, WHICH MEANS THAT THEY WERE BORN IN 1999, SO AT THE TIME WHEN HARRY WAS BROUGHT TO MANTICORE HE WAS 4 NOT 3, THANK YOU.**

_Dark Angel and Harry Potter_

_Presents_

A New Beginning

**CHAPTER 7**

"Lydecker, what the hell have you done to him?" She said in a worrisome voice.

"We did what we had to, to make him one of us. You just be sure to do your job, he is to know nothing about his life. He is to learn everything there is too know about the magical world. Teach him everything you know, and more, I want him to go on missions soon. Start with magical theory. Once that is complete he will go get his wand, with you in his company. I leave you too it."

He turned around and walked away, leaving her at the door. She held her breath while her thoughts assaulted her.

'_Lily, I'm so sorry, I know you must be rolling in your grave right now. I've done all I can, but I will teach him everything so that he will live as normal as a life as possible. I promise.'_

She walked into the room, and saw him standing at attention. She nodded to the trainer on the other side of the room.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey, you must be the new trainer. I am Trainer Miller, guess you are here to teach him?"

"Yes, I am."

"That's good. His 'accidental magic' as Lydecker calls it," he said while doing quotation marks in the air, "got him solitary for a week."

"Really what did he do?"

"He made Trainer Green, scream out in pain for five minutes. Green has never been the same. Starts shaking whenever he is near him."

"Very well, lets get started."

She looked over at him, "How do you get him to sit down."

"First of all, Petunia. That is not a he. You can call him whatever you want around me, but around other Transgenic's, Trainers, or Lydecker, you can get in serious trouble. Now watch."

He walked over to him, and put on a mean face.

"549!" He yelled.

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Sit down, now!"

"Sir, yes, sir."

The young boy sat down in his seat, arms stretched across the table and looked forward, his face still blank.

"That is how you do it. Show weakness around them for even a moment, and they will kill you. I'll tell you about them later."

She shook her head in understanding, and walked up to him.

"549," she said.

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am."

"Do you know anything on magical theory?"

"Ma'am, no Ma'am."

'_Come on Petunia you can do this. Just pretend that this is a Death Eater. Just do your damned job.'_

"Well then 549, that is too bad. I expect you to read all of these."

Her hand pointed to the stacks off books, behind her.

**(She brought those with her via a mobilization charm)**

His eyes widened.

"All of those?" He asked.

'_Now is the time to show him you mean business.'_

"What did I just say, 549. Yes all of them, every last one. You will not practice one bit of magic, without knowing every last detail behind it. You will not hold a wand till you can tell me how we can do magic, and others cannot. Dismissed."

She turned around with tears in her eyes. She saw Miller, and he nodded his head.

"I believe she said dismissed 549. Lydecker has given you two days off of your regular training schedule. Get these books out of here now."

He saluted them both, got the books and ran out of the room.

"I didn't think that this would be that hard. I tried to tell myself that, but it is hard."

"Yes, I know. But you have to remember, that these are not kids. These are killing machines. In there short ten years they have killed over one hundred humans, without thought."

"Yes…of course. Good day Miller."

She walked out of the room.

'_Damn, I have to read all of these. Better get started.'_

So he started to read, not stopping when his Unit came in, or when dinner came by. He read into the night, until a noise caught his attention. An alarm. He looked out of the window, and saw about twenty of his fellow soldiers running.

'_Their escaping, I doubt they'll get far.'_

That was the last thought he had before the doors where locked and they were stuck their for the night.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. If you could please review, and tell me what you think. Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue? Or just stick to my other fic? Please tell me. **

**Lady Marauder: **Thank you for the review. Read my bottom note if you wanna be in this story.

**Iridescent Twilight: **Thank you for the review. Yeah no problem, take as long as you need…ok not that long…anyways read my bottom note if you wanna be in my story.

**LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin: **Thank you for the review. Read my note at the bottom. And I will take your suggestion…but it will be a little different.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. NOW ALL I NEED ARE SOME MORE PEOPLE TO BE IN MY STORY SO ANYONE WHO WANTS TO BE IN IT TELL ME. I NEED A DESCRIPTION, DESIGNATION, WHAT UNIT YOU ARE IN, YOUR SPECIAL SKILLS, AND WHAT KIND OF DNA U HAVE.

ALSO WHEN I GET 5 FLAMES, I WILL BE ONLY EXCEPTING LOGIN REVIEWS. SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS NOT TO FLAME ME. ONE MORE THING, ONCE I GET 25 REVIEWS EVERYONE GETS TO ASK ONE QUESTION. THE QUESTION HAS TO BE ASKED BEFORE I G ET 25 MORE REVIEWS. SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ.


	8. A Mind or A Master

**I decided to start this story, while I am waiting for my beta reader to finish my other story. Dark Angel: 452 or Max, is not complete, and will not be abandoned. I hope you enjoy this one as much as that one. This one is a crossover between Harry Potter and Dark Angel. I hope you like it.**

"Talking"

'thinking'

/parseltongue/

:Military Hand Motions:

_Dark Angel and Harry Potter_

_Presents_

A New Beginning

**CHAPTER 8**

'_What the hell is going on,'_ he thought. '_They must be really stupid if they think that they are going to escape and live to tell of it.'_

He looked out the window and saw his fellow transgenic's escaping. Running into the snow, some fell while some jumped the fence and got away. He turned from his window back to his unit. They were all up and pacing around. He looked to his Commanding Officer.

"599, what do we do?" he asked.

"We wait. There is nothing else to do. I guess we could try and bunk down."

With that he lay on his bed, and closed his eyes.

'_Lay down, how the fuck am I supposed to lay down at a time like this.'_

He sat on his bed and continued to read. He pushed himself so that he would be able to finish the books.

* * *

3 DAYS LATER

"Unit 2, ATTENTION."

He heard the clapping of boots and grinned inward.

'_Thank god that at least, these turned out not to be traitors.'_

"Commanding Officer 549."

Face blank he replied, "Yes sir."

"As you know there has been an escape attempted by Unit 6. Luckily only three of them escaped, but those three where among the best in the facility. X5- 261, 103, and 903. These transgenic's are as old as you, but have been trained differently. You will capture them in due time…understood.

"Sir, yes, sir." They all yelled.

"549."

"Sir, yes, sir." He called.

Still being the youngest of them all, he stood a little shorter, but was among the most powerful.

"You need to pay close attention to all of your studies. By the end of this month, you need to be ready. Understood."

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

* * *

"Come on…I'm tired." Said a blonde haired girl.

"So am I…why did we leave anyway. Most of our unit got killed."

"You saw what they did to her. They killed her. Just because she brought in contraband. I mean that's just stupid."

"Is that your reasoning, you said it was important. Good bye."

The blonde haired one walked off, as well as the browned haired one.

'_Damn, they'll get into trouble. Look's like I have to take care of them again. Lets go superstud.'_

* * *

"Severus, have you found anything yet?"

"Not of yet Headmaster. Have you sent Fawkes out."

"Do not question me Severus."

"Of course, Headmaster."

* * *

"NO NO NO. That is not it. You have to feel the magic. Block the magic. Build upon it. Now concentrate."

'_She is such a bloody bitch, I can't wait til she dies.'_

'_O.k. 549 you can do it.'_

"Legilimens."

He pictured his wall with a tiny crack in it. He dropped."

"549," she yelled, "how many times must I tell you. Fix that crack."

"Permission to speak ma'am?"

"Permission granted."

"Ma'am, if someone tried to enter my mind and found the crack…what if I had a back up wall, then once they found there way in, I fix that crack?"

'_Smart as Lily, and about as stubborn as that mule Potter.'_

"That would work, but let us see if you can do it, if not you will be wishing for Psy-ops."

'_Great 549, you can do this, just concentrate. Think of Max and Zack.'_

"You can stop now, 549."

He looked up, and saw that he was on the floor. He flinched.

"Not to worry, you did it. Now that you can stop someone, we will move on to the real lessons, tomorrow. For now keep on practicing."

* * *

'_Damnit, how could they get lose. Oh well, Unit 2 will have to do. So far…so good. Soon my master will return._

**Thank you for reading this chapter. If you could please review, and tell me what you think. Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue? Or just stick to my other fic? Please tell me.**

**Sissysara88: **Thank you for the review. It's cool, just review when you can, and tell your friends. I usually don't post another chapter until I have five reviews. Yes Petunia does have a heart, and there is more to her than you think.

**Iridescent Twilight: **Thank you for the review. More than halfway done. That's cool. Ummmmm…I think after reading this chapter your question became clear. Harry's/549 unit did not escape, it was a different unit. I think I will name it unit 5.

**Blue Skywalker: **Thank you for reviewing. A new reviewer, yay…hope you like it.

**Fallenangel: **Thank you for the review. I will definitely be using your character. Check my application for characters, and re-summit, everyone who fills it out will be in my story. Thanks again.

**Lena: **Thank you for the review. Check the AN at the bottom.

**LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin: **Thank you for the review. 549/Harry unit is not the one that escaped. Definitely be using your character. Check my application for characters, and re-summit, everyone who

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. NOW ALL I NEED ARE SOME MORE PEOPLE TO BE IN MY STORY SO ANYONE WHO WANTS TO BE IN IT TELL ME. I HERE IS THE APPLICATION FOR YOUR CHARACTER. ALL THOSE WHO ENTER ONE WILL BE IN MY STORY.

DESIGNATION:

BARCODE:

NICKNAME:

AGE:

SEX:

HEIGHT:

HAIR COLOR:

EYE COLOR:

SKIN COLOR:

SPECIAL SKILLS:

D.N.A.:

UNIT NUMBER:

ALSO WHEN I GET 5 FLAMES, I WILL BE ONLY EXCEPTING LOGIN REVIEWS. SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS NOT TO FLAME ME. ONE MORE THING, ONCE I GET 25 REVIEWS EVERYONE GETS TO ASK ONE QUESTION. THE QUESTION HAS TO BE ASKED BEFORE I GET 50 MORE REVIEWS. SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ

HOORAY I FINALLY HAVE 25 REVIEWS, THAT MEANS EVERYONE GETS TO ASK ME ONE QUESTION, SOOOO ASK AWAY..


End file.
